Surprise
by twin15
Summary: PRDT: Mesogog has a plan to use a certain love of Tommy's past in his evil scheme. When that backfires will Tommy confront his past? And what will Mesogog do next? And will trent ever have the courage to ask Kira out? TomKim KrTr Teen for language
1. The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

After school one day Trent approached his teacher, Tommy Oliver, to him known as Dr. O.

"Hey Trent." Tommy said seeing his student enter his classroom. "What do you need?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" Trent asked nervously.

"…Sure." Tommy said putting aside his papers.

"Valentines Day is coming up."

"Yeah?" Tommy asked trying to stifle a cringe. He hated that day.

"I was thinking about asking Kira if she'd go out with me."

Tommy nodded but said nothing.

"Well…?" Trent asked impatiently, "Are you trying to tell me that it doesn't really matter because nothing in high school ever lasts?"

"No not at all. Something can only last as long as you want them to." Tommy said smiling weakly.

"…ok." Trent said picking up bitterness in his last statement, "So any suggestions?" He asked.

"Well you walk up to her and say…" Tommy started.

"Dr. O! That's not what I mean." Trent said frustrated. Why was he being so difficult? He could always turn to him for advice why was he sidestepping everything?

Tommy sighed. "Let me tell you something. She's going to say yes." Tommy said, a voice of the past echoing in his own.

"How do you know?"

"I just do." He said smiling.

"I don't know…"

"Of course you do. Sure it's nerve wrenching. But it's the right thing." He said then added in a whisper, "Right for both of you."

"I was just thinking it might be weird…. Because we are both rangers and all… …Did you ever date a fellow ranger?"

Tommy could not hide his cringing this time. He stood up and glanced out the classroom window.

"I did."

"Was it… hard? I don't want to ruin anything."

Tommy sighed, "No… sometimes it was hard but it gave us determination. Gave us strength. It was only after…" Tommy stopped blinking.

"After…?" Trent prompted.

"It's nothing. Just make sure this is what **_you _**want. And what she wants. If you have that you can conquer anything." Tommy said turning to Trent and placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks. Dr. O." Trent said smiling that he had been able to receive the sound voice of his teacher, "Wish me luck!"

And with that he left. Tommy smiled weakly thinking of his past. Sure he had dated both Kim and Kat. Both the pink ranger. But when Trent had asked if he had dated a ranger before… his first thoughts were of Kim. He remembered asking her out for the first time. Hell, he had kissed her before he had asked her out. And here was Valentines Day coming up, her birthday. And he could not stop the shaking that these thoughts gave him.

* * *

"So did you talk to Dr. O about it?" Ethan asked Trent when he caught up with them that afternoon.

"Yeah. But he was kind of distracted." Trent said thinking back on their conversation.

"How so?"

"He kept avoiding my answer and then when I asked him if he ever dated a ranger he seemed really stressed out about it. I thought I was supposed to be the one worrying."

"Wait… Dr. O dated a ranger?" Ethan said.

"Yeah… apparently it was good for them. But it was creepy listening to him. He had this far away look in his eyes and his voice was kind of off key. Gave me a weird vibe." Trent said shuddering

"I'd say."

"What's going on?" Kira said as she and Conner approached them.

"Oh hey Kira. How's it going Conner?" Ethan said.

"Kira, Conner." Trent said looking at her and then looking away.

"So what are you talking about?" She asked.

"Trent was asking…" Ethan started.

"Oh…. Nothing really." Trent said hastily.

"I was just going to say…" Ethan said shaking his head, "We just found out that Dr. O dated one of his fellow rangers."

"Wait Dr. O dates?" Conner asked.

"Well I guess he used to anyways." Ethan said shrugging.

"Wonder who?" Kira said absentmindedly.

"Well there were two originals power ranger girls that he could have dated… but he's been a power ranger for so long it would be hard to find out which one he actually dated." Ethan pointed out.

"Shame… It would be kind of cool to hear about his teen years. After all he never tells us anything."

"I wonder if Jason would tell us?" Trent asked. Jason Lee Scot was the first red ranger. He had moved to Reefside to be by Tommy. He started his own martial arts center here and was currently dating Haley.

"Guys… really. We shouldn't pry." Kim said although she was curious as well.

"I guess not." Trent said.

* * *

After he was done grading papers Tommy had returned home. Although he was still haunted by his conversation with Trent and the memories that were floating back. He had done his best to bury those memories. Kim had broken up with him and he had dated Kat. But thing just weren't the same. He was still in love with Kim then and it had ultimately ruined the relationship. Now he was single and that was fine with him. Or so he thought…

"So Tommy I hear someone was asking for advice." Haley said. It was the same afternoon and Haley had come by to see Tommy at his house.

"Yeah… when did I become cupid?" He asked laughing.

"You're their teacher. They trust you."

"And I'm glad for it… but really I'm not the greatest person to be asking about _that_."

There was a pause a Haley understood the hidden meaning in his words.

"It wasn't your fault." Haley said kindly.

"I didn't say it was. And I wasn't thinking about that either" Tommy said sharply, "I just don't have time for that right now."

"So I suppose you'll be spending another year alone." Haley said sighing.

"If that's your way of asking me to join you and Jason and a blind date on Valentine's Day you are sorely mistaken."

"Don't you think it's time you moved on?" Haley asked.

"I have moved on."

"The last person you dated lasted for about a week."

"She wasn't my type. You know that." Tommy said harshly. He was happy that his friends cared but it really wasn't there business if he dated or not. And he was quite done with set ups.

"Your only type seems to be one Kimberly Ann Hart." Haley said just as irritated now.

Tommy scowled, "It's been years Haley. You know that. We've been over for years. She has nothing to do with this. I've dated plenty of people on a long term scale after her… look at Kat."

"She was the next Pink ranger and she was right there after Kim left. You were on the rebound."

"You weren't there how would you know?!?" Tommy asked frustrated.

"Because I know you Tomas Oliver. And I know you still love her."

"And what do you expect me to do? Look her up in the phone book call her and say, 'Hey I'm still in love with you?' Remember she's the one who broke up with me. To her it didn't matter how I felt."

"And you didn't do anything about it. Why didn't talk to her? Call her?"

"Why are you pushing this Haley? You know it's over. I can't go back now."

"Because unlike you I'd actually like to see you happy for once!" Haley said sourly heading for his front door and leaving.

* * *

The nex dat the Power Rangers gathered in Tommy's Lab after one of their battles with Mesogog.

"Well _that_ was fun." Conner said sarcastically.

Ethan shrugged.

"I suppose it's the life we chose." Kira said.

"To think this is only the beginning!" Conner whined.

"You are very right Red Ranger." A voice, needless to say creepy, called to them. All turned to face the bid screen in the lab to see Mesogog's face staring at them.

"Ethan… Haley… is that possible?" Trent asked.

"How in the world…?" Kira muttered.

"What do you want Mesogog." Tommy demanded.

"You have foiled my plan for now. But I have another scheme up my sleeve. Your loyalty to each other is astounding. But loyalties can often cause problems…"

"What's with the poetry? Get on with it." Tommy said crossing his arms.

"This is no poetry Tommy Oliver. I have an old… friend… of yours here with me. I am sure you will try some kind of rescue plan but I am prepared. Either you and your rangers give up your dino gems. Or you can say goodbye to Beautiful." Mesogog said and the screen pan out to reveal a picture of a women lying unconscious on the ground.

"You have 24 hours to decide." He said and the screen shut off.

Tommy stood their shocked feelings colliding in his body. His heart and mind raced.

"Dr. O?" Kira asked tentatively. "What was that about?"

"Who's beautiful? Why did he call her beautiful?" Conner asked.

"We're going to save her aren't we?" Trent asked.

"Haley…. Can you take over…. I need to think..." Tommy said leaving the room. The other rangers looked hard into his face seeing obvious hurt and distress.

"Haley?" Ethan asked.

"Ok… guys, you might want to sit down for this… it's going to be awhile." Haley said and proceeded to tell about Tommy's past.

"You all remember the original Power Rangers right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly." The chorused together.

"Well Mesogog has kidnapped Kimberly."

"But he called her beautiful, not Kimberly." Trent pointed out.

Haley sighed, "That was Tommy's nickname for her."

The teens exchanged glances. They had wanted to know about their teacher's past but they had no idea that they would find out so soon, or in this fashion.

"While they were rangers Tommy dated Kimberly." Haley explained

The teens exchanged glances again. Their teacher dating? And calling someone Beautiful? Wow… that was a side they had never seen.

"So I don't get it." Kira said, "If this is someone he really cared about why aren't we rushing off to save her? There is no way we are giving up our gems and I know he said he was 'prepared' but we can handle whatever he throws at us. So why are we talking about it."

"Well…. Kimberly left to pursue a dream of hers while they were dating. Unfortunately while away she broke up with Tommy."

"So you're telling us Tommy isn't going to save her because he holds a grudge?" Conner asked in disbelief.

"Of course not!" Haley said shaking her head, "Tommy does need to decide what kind of action he is taking but he also probably wants to think over seeing Kimberly again. They haven't seen each other in years. The last he heard for her was when she broke up with him. He needs time to think of how he will respond to seeing her again."

"Oh." The teens said nodding.

"How long do we give him? We need to take action soon." Kira said.

"I know. I'll go see him." Haley said standing up and leaving.

* * *

Tommy stood at the edge of his driveway looking at the sunset, his thoughts swarming around him. It was just so sudden. How did Mesogog know about Kimberly? How did he know about how he had called her beautiful? How did Kimberly get kidnapped? How did Mesogog know that using Kimberly to get to him was going to work? So many thoughts to sort through and none of them had an answer attached to it.

He shook his head. Those things didn't matter anymore. What mattered was that she was captured and he had to do something about it.

The minute Mesogog had showed up he had a feeling things were going to be more complicated than anticipated. The minute he said Beautiful his heart had been wrenched out of his chest. He couldn't believe it. How many times had he saved Kimberly? It shouldn't be different now…. But it was. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her, despite current circumstances. But what would do if they saved her? How was he supposed to react to seeing her again?

"Tommy?" Haley asked coming up to him.

"We have to save her."

"I know Tommy but you got to keep a clear head in all of this."

"I will." Tommy said testily.

"Well they know the gist of it so you better go in there and tell them your plan."

Tommy nodded and they both headed back into the house.

"So what's the plan?" Conner asked when the two entered.

"We're going to get into his Lair and save her." Tommy said.

"How? Find a portal what else?" Ethan asked.

"Like we did when Dr. O was captive." Kira said nodding.

"What about a strategy?" Trent asked, "He's not going to make this easy for us. He's expecting us."

"Kimberly's obviously out. She could have been knocked out or he could had injected her with something. She will need assistance even if you can wake her." Haley said.

"Conner, that'll be your job." Tommy said.

"Me? Why me? Shouldn't it be your-"Conner whined but Kira elbowed him.

"And Mesogog's henchmen?" Ethan asked.

"Well get there when we get there. Right now we are working on borrowed time. We need to work as fast as we can." Conner said impatiently.

"I don't want to rush it. But I agree with him." Haley said.

"Ok guys. Let's do this." Tommy said.

And as soon as they can they were able to find a portal and get into his liar…

* * *

(A/N: MAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger... I actually have more I can update... that I'll proably do right now so it won't be much of a wait. Sorry if the whole conversation with Mesgog was kind of blunt and lame. Not really good at the whole villian thing either. But tell me what you think!) 


	2. rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

(A/N: Fightening in this chapter. Still working on making those better... but anyways...)

* * *

"So where to?" Conner whispered when they entered the lair.

No one answered.

"He was in his main lab when he 'called' us. Let's head there." Conner said.

"And what? Say 'Hey we're here to get Kimberly?' that'll fly by." Ethan said sarcastically.

"His fortress is huge." Tommy said shaking his head, "Once we get in we'll see if Haley can pick up any human forms. And we'll pinpoint the exact location. That should be where she is." He finished waling toward the second portal that would take them to the fortress.

The teens exchanged glances. Their teacher was defiantly not himself.

"We know we have to be al grave because of Kim's life at stake, Doc. But have some faith." Conner said trying to help.

"We can chat when this is over." Tommy said disappearing into the portal. The four followed.

"Ladies first." Trent said letting Kira go first. She gave him a funny look and disappeared.

Conner and Ethan made funny looks at each other.

"Our turn." They said and the three of them disappeared.

"Ok Haley we're all in. Coast is clear." Tommy said.

"I'm picking up a lot of energy at one end, which is probably where Mesogog and his minions are and a faint one nearby. That's probably her."

"We're on it."

"Do you hear that?" Kira asked and she started down the hallway.

Mesosgog's creeps led by Elsa appeared.

"We were expecting you." Elsa said smugly.

"Who asked for a welcome party?" Conner groaned.

"It's only a courtesy. After all this is a reunion."

"Where is she? I didn't come to play games." Tommy said angrily.

"Oh don't worry she's fine. We'll give her up when you give up the Dino Gems." Elsa said extending her hand.

"Never!" Tommy yelled charging forward. He knocked Elsa's hand with a kick and the two engaged in battle. The teens ran forward knocking down the nearest bad guys. Tommy swung another leg around to hit Elsa but she blocked it, more prepared now.

"Bring it on."

Tommy threw some punches knocking into Elsa's chin and sending her flying. She crashed against the wall, unconscious. The trannadrones (Don't know how to spell it but that's what they are called.) surrounded Tommy and he was forced into battle again. He fought off his attackers.

Ethan and Conner had paired off fighting back to back.

"Gosh he was prepared!" Ethan exclaimed out of breath.

"No kidding!" Conner shouted back flipping one of the trannodrones out of his path.

"What did you expect?" Trent yelled guarding against his own attackers, "He wants are gems."

"This is so getting old." Kira sad steeping back and using her Petra scream, wiping out the remaining trannodrones.

"Thanks Kira." Tommy said, "Let's go."

The ran down the corridor finding a locked door at the end. Finding it locked Tommy broke it down with a kick.

"Nice job." Ethan said nodding. Tommy ignored him rushing into the room. The he froze in his tracks.

"What's up Dr. O?" Conner asked following him in.

"Oh." The teens said seeing what Tommy had saw. A young women lay on a nearby cot, her eyes closed. Pieces of her brown hair fell across her face. Kira was the first to act and she ran over to her, kneeling down beside her she checked her pulse.

"She's alive and seems to be fine." Kira announced.

"Although…." She said trying to rouse the petit women, "She isn't waking up."

"She's out cold." Trent pointed out walking over.

"What now Dr. O?" Kira asked looking at her mentor.

Tommy stood their, a vein in his forward pulsing. His eyes pinned on the sight of the women. He gulped closing his eyes memories washing over him. _She looks exactly like I thought she would_. He thought. _Thank God she's alright…. She looks so at peace. She's alright… She's alright…_

"Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"Why don't one of you carry her? I'll keep watch in the front."

The three boys exchanged looks.

"Fine, I'll do it." Conner said and picked up Kimberly muttering, "Really Dr. O, isn't this your job?"

Tommy ignored him, "Let's go. Getting back is going to be hard than it was getting here."

"So right you are." Zeltrax said emerging in the doorway, his own minions by his side.

"Not again!" Conner moaned as the other four ran forward, "What do I do with Beau…. Ah Kim… I mean… Mrs.… Miss…. Hart?"

"Conner just put her down and help us fight!" Ethan said getting tossed aside by a trannodrone.

Conner did so and brought out his Dinogun shooting down three of his closest enemies.

Right then Kira went flying as well.

"Kira!" Trent said ripping out of the grasps of the trannodrones and running to her side.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Could be better. Let's just end this." She said and Trent helped her to her feet. But she he did so both he and her were restrained by trannodrones.

They tried to get out of their grip and where about to ask for help when they saw both Ethan and Conner restrained to.

That's when Mesogog appeared.

"I see you have come for Beautiful." Mesogog said and somehow a smug appeared on his ugly face.

"Let her go." Tommy said angrily, the only one not restrained, as Zeltrax held Kimberly on her feet.

"You know my policy. Dino gems for Kim." Mesogog stated. "And if not I had this nifty little gaget made. All I have to do is shoot Beautiful with this and she will relive her worst nightmares and I've added my own personal touch to them. And then in the end she will die." He hissed holding up the gun and pointing it at Kimberly.

"That's not going to happen." Tommy said through gritted teeth.

"Then what about I change this then. You can either choose between Kim or your ranger friends over there."

There was a gasp.

Tommy looked between Kim and the teens. His eyes snagging on Kim.

"Let them go. It's me you want." Tommy said.

"You are?" Mesogog asked.

"I'm the most experienced ranger; some may say I'm the best ranger. I've been the green, white, red, and black ranger. Twice the leader of the team. I've beaten bad guys twice your threat. You let them and Kimberly go I consent to be your black ranger."

"You would relive one of your worst memories in return for their freedom only to destroy them?"  
"What are you thinking Dr. O?!?!?" Don't do it!" Trent yelled.

"I accept." Mesogog said.

"No!" The teens screamed wrenching themselves free of their captors.

Tommy walked forward slowly and when he was in range of Mesogog he brought his leg around kicking the gun out of his hands.

"WHAT!?!?!" Mesogog screamed.

The gun crashed to the floor and Tommy freed Kim from Zeltrax's hold and picked her up.

"GO!" Tommy yelled running toward the portal.

It seemed like a lifetime and almost impossible but somehow they got through the portal and were able to escape the minions.

"You're back!" Haley exclaimed as the portal closed behind them.

"Yeah. And everyone is here." Tommy looking down onto the unconscious Kim's face.

"Here let's sit Kim down here." Haley said gesturing to a bed they had made.

Tommy laid her down gently.

"Now. Let's get those bruises worked on. No telling what Mesogog will do seeing as you just messed up his plan." Haley said turning to the teens, "And we'll see what's going on with Kimberly."

Tommy couldn't believe they had gotten Kimberly back safe. It had been a close call. Other than that he just couldn't believe Kimberly was here in Reefside. He had sent the team home despite their wants to see Kimberly wake up. He was afraid of what they would say to her… or ask her. He wasn't sure how she would take to seeing him again, or waking up in a power ranger headquarters.

Tommy stood away from where they had laid her and looked cautiously at her. She was still the petite brunette he had known years ago but she had become an adult. Feeling suddenly self conscious he looked away, somehow uncomfortable starring at her even if she was recovering. Seeing her again was a stab to his heart and he didn't know how to take it at all. The fact that she was hurt made it impossible for him to feel hurt or mad at their past. More than anything he just wanted her to be ok.

"She'll be as good as new soon." Haley said encouragingly. "Looks like Mesogog kept her out cold with some kind of sleep drug. It just needs time to filter out of her system. It won't have any bad or damaging side effects."

Tommy nodded.

"How are we going to explain this to her. She won't remember anything because she was out for all of it. What should I tell her?" Haley asked.

"Just tell her everything."  
"Everything?" Haley asked surprised.

"Yes. She'll probably figure it out either way so just tell her."

"What about you? Will you stay when she wakes up?" Haley asked.

"No. I'll go get a room at the Hotel. She can stay in my guest bedroom until she feels better."

"You're not going to talk to her?" Haley asked.

"And what do you want me to say to her? Can't believe you're back. Sorry you got into this mess. Oh by the way would you like to have dinner with me? I can't even look at her Haley. All I can see is that stupid letter she wrote and I just can't handle it."

"Maybe it's time you found out why she wrote it."  
"I know why. She found another guy remember?"

"Hearing it from her though… that might…"  
"It would only make it worse."

Haley shook her head. "This may be your only chance to work it out with her and you're throwing it away?"

"She'll be awake soon." Tommy said, "Call me when you know she'll be alright. Or call me when she's headed for the airport. I don't care."

"At least say goodbye." Haley said.

"She's asleep." Tommy said feeling it pointless.

"Exactly. This is your only chance to tell her something when she won't even hear it or respond to it. I'll leave you two alone." Haley said walking past Tommy and leaving the room so he could have some privacy.

Tommy sighed and walked over to Kimberly. Her face was calm and a strand of hair had fallen across her face. Tommy moved it away slowly.

"I don't know why I listen to Haley sometimes." He said, "I saved you again Kim. You're safe now. Hopefully Mesogog won't think to do this again. I don't know why he did it in the first place. I'm sorry you got involved."

He looked away frustrated. He hated the way that sounded, "Kim really I… God Kim what am I supposed to do about this? I can't help but wonder what you're like now. If you're anything like I remember you to be. You're still beautiful Kim. But I suppose you're not _my_ Beautiful anymore." He said and his lip quivered.

"Goodbye." He said and leaned down to kiss her forehead and then he disappeared from the room not glancing at Haley as he left his house.

Haley watched him go sighing. She headed back down to where Kim was and looked to see if there was any change. Sighing again she picked up her cell phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hey."

_"What's going on?"_

"Can you come to Tommy's house?"

_"What happened?"_

"Well Mesogog had a brilliant idea to bring back the past and use it as leverage against Tommy."

_"What kind of leverage?"_ He asked suspiciously.

"Kimberly Ann Hart."

There was a pause and then:

_"Shoot. Is she alright?"_

"She's fine. She'll be waking up soon and I have a feeling she'll be a tad out of sorts. She'll want a familiar face. I would send you to Tommy…"

_"Is **he** alright?"_

"Shaken. I can tell he desperately wants to talk to her but he won't admit it."

_"I see. I'll come by to see Kim. Then we'll decide how to work with Tommy."_

"Thanks Jase." Haley said hanging up.

* * *

"I hope she'll be ok." Kira said. Trent had asked to take her home and she had agreed. They had taken a slow pace and soon began talking. 

"I'm sure she's fine." Trent said reassuringly. Although he had something else on his mind.

"I wonder what happened. Dr. O seemed really stressed about Kim but I don't think they could still be dating you know?"

"No I don't think they are."

"Wonder why Mesogog bothered then. Do you think maybe they'll get back together?" Kira asked.

"Maybe." Trent said shrugging.

"Something good better come out of all that." Kira said bitterly.

"Kira can I ask you something?" Trent asked suddenly.

"Yeah? What's on your mind?"

"Are you busy tomorrow?" He asked.

"No, shouldn't be. Why?" Kira asked starring in Trent's eyes. He felt himself go flustered and he was sure he was blushing. How annoying! How could he blush!?!?!?

"I just… I just… ummm…. Wondering if you'd like to hang out. Talk more. I'm sure you're tired after the battle so…yeah."

"Sure love to. Meet you at Haley's cybercafé?"

"Yeah great." Trent said as she walked up into her house. That was the stupidest thing he had ever said. Why didn't he just ask her straight and tell her already?

* * *

Haley pulled up a chair to sit by Kim and glanced at the young woman. Her lips thinned into a line. 

"Got to love the bad guy's creativity."

Kim stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Her body lurched and she looked around widely.

"It's alright Kim, your safe now." Haley said soothingly

"How do you know my name?" Kim asked fixing her eyes on Haley.

Haley sighed. Great now she just made her suspicious.

"I'm Haley." She said, "I'm going to tell you what happened."

"What do you want with me?" Kim asked shifting to the other edge of the bed.

"See you got tangled up in the mess with this villain called Mesogog."

"What is this? Some kind of game?" Kim asked. She was shaking violently and there was a hitch in the confidence in her voice.

"No. See Mesogog kidnapped you in order to use you as leverage."

"Leverage? That doesn't make any sense. What's going on? What's this _really_ about?" Kim asked frantically trying to move away further but her body was still very weak and didn't move much.

Haley sighed wishing Jason would get here already. _How was she supposed to explain to this woman when she wouldn't trust her?_

"Mesogog is the enemy of the current Dino Thunder Rangers."

Kim's eyes shot open into large circles, "I have nothing to do with them."

"As being the Pink ranger I'm sure you understand…"

"Why would you think that?" Kim said shocked and more flustered then ever.

Haley cursed herself. _How many things could she say to upset this woman? Where was her usual calm and collective self?_

"Don't worry…" Haley started but the door opened.

"Kim! Thank god you're ok." Jason said rushing in."

"Jason…" Kim breathed, "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"Kim… It's alright." Jason said taking her hand, "Gosh Kim you're shaking. It's alright."

Kim seemed to calm down a bit and then her eyes widened. "You're not a power ranger are you Jason?"

"No, no…" he said laughing, "You didn't tell her?" He asked Haley.

"I was getting there." Haley said sighing, "Kim was… suspicious of me."

Kim blushed nervously but still seemed to be suspicious of Haley.

"I told her about Mesogog kidnapping her." Haley said.

"And I guess… I'm safe now." Kim said calming down immensely, "So what happened?"

"The Dino Thunder power rangers rescued you and brought you here. You were under a sedative so you won't remember it and that's why you're so weak right now."

Kim nodded sighing. Jason smiled at her for reassurance. She looked worn and tired. Although sleeping through all of it, it seemed to have caused a strain on her.

"Just because I was a former power ranger? There have been dozens of those." Kim said wirily.

"No… it's because one of the current rangers is…" Haley started but didn't know how to he continue. She looked at Jason.

Jason took Kim's hand again, "Kim I want you to be calm about this."

Kim nodded.

"See Tommy Oliver is one of the power rangers…"

Kim jumped out of her skin, now troubled again, and shook her head, "No… No… No…"

"Kim listen Mesogog got his facts mixed up somewhere and assumed Tommy would trade in his powers for you."

"Oh, God he didn't…" Kim muttered.

"He saved you and brought you back. His powers still intact. You're safe now."

"Tommy…?" Kim whispered, "Where is he?"

"He's not here. You don't have to worry about that right now. You just needed to know, ok?" Jason said.

"But Jason he _saved me_." Kim said taking his hands and looking into his eyes worriedly.

"Right now you need rest. There's a guest bed upstairs you can sleep in for tonight. We can sort things out in the morning." Haley said calmly

"Though… do you remember anything?" Jason asked.

Kim shook her head, "I just came home one day and when I walked in… there was this werid looking creature in my room…. And then that's it.

Jason sighed, "Well let's get you upstairs."

Slowly Kim obeyed helped by Jason and Haley. And they soon got Kim to the guest room.

"Just rest. I'll be here until morning." Jason said closing the door.

Kim nodded closing her eyes. Memories swarming around her head. Everything clashing with tonight's events. Tommy saved her… how many times had he done that…? Tommy… she wondered what he looked like, what he was like now. Was he anything like she remembered him….? She moaned. She felt so weak and tired…. Maybe they were right… things would straighten out in the morning…

* * *

Tommy had grabbed a few items and had arrived at the nearest hotel sometime that night. He was thankful it was a weekend and he didn't have to teach tomorrow morning. Kicking off his shoes he fell onto the bed exhausted. His whole body ached from the battling today, his heart aching because of Kim. He knew he had never gotten over her. But he had he had at least moved past the pain and hurt and anger. He had tried to burry it deep in himself. Only thinking on it when something unexpected reminded him of her… or in his dreams where memories plagued him the most. He closed his eyes only to see her smiling happy face starring at him. His eyes flew opened and he sighed unsteadily. He wanted to talk to her. To get this out of his system… but facing her… he didn't think he could do that. Facing her would require him to open his heart and pour out his soul and he didn't know if he could let her see that side of him… He shook his head and regardless of the fact he was still in regular clothes he fell asleep… He could figure this out after a good night's rest.

* * *

(A/N: So please review! Love to hear your comments!) 


	3. Forgiving

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: Kim and Tommy confront each other and the reasons behind the letter are reviealed.

* * *

Kim woke up stiff and tired. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed slowly and looked around her. The room consisted of browns and greens. All of the furniture was a dark wood polished with a shiny gloss. A large plant stood in the corner creating a long shadow on the ground. Sunlight filled the room from the window. She wondered if this was Haley's or Jason's home. She had not been to see Jason since he had moved to California so she had no idea what his house looked like.

She moved out into the hallway hearing Jason and Haley's voices. She walked slower and stopped hearing what they were saying.

"Listen Jase I'm glad she's back."

"Then why are you so bothered that she's here?"

"She broke his heart Jase. If they can patch things up that would be great. But all I've ever known about her is she's this amazing person who broke his heart. And whenever I think about her I think about the letter she sent him. I don't trust her; you're right about that. Mesogog has done enough damage bringing her here. I couldn't stand it if she hurt him more. I want Tommy to be in a relationship but I just don't know if she's the one for him"

"That's not Kim. You've got to believe me. True, I don't know why she wrote it. All I know is that it's hurt her as much as it hurt him. And they need to straighten this out now or they never will. Maybe Mesogog's twisted plan will work for the better and they'll make up."

Kim felt herself trembling again and she flattened herself to the wall.

They were right. What was she doing? She needed to leave as soon as possible. What were those dreams and visions that traveled through her dreams that night? Dreams of Tommy wrapping her into his arms openly. Who was she kidding? Certainly she was a fool to believe that she could straighten things out with him. That's why she had never searched for him. She had never tried to fix things. She knew it would never work. She accepted that. She couldn't confront him with her reasons; he would only hate her more. And right now, more than anything, all she wanted was to remember their good times as young adults, not face this matured Tommy who would hate her.

"Good morning Kim, you feeling better?" Jason asked spotting her in the hall.

"Ah… I guess so." Kim said not meeting Haley's eyes. Haley didn't trust her and she didn't blame her. She wasn't sure how she trusted the women herself. It was obvious Haley cared for Tommy and probably hated her as much as she hated herself.

"Good." Jason said, "Here is an outfit and some new shoes. Figured you'd want some new clothes. You still like pink right?" Jason asked handing over a pink long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Yeah." Kim said taking them, "I'll just go change."

Kim headed back to the room and changed. When she was done she sunk to the floor feeling lost, confused, and upset. The longer she staid the worst it got. Haley didn't like her, she didn't like herself, and she couldn't face Tommy. She thought of all the things that were going on at home that she was missing. All the people who were wondering where she was. The whole ordeal that had happened with out her knowledge. Now that it has sunk in, it terrified her that she could be so easily taken away from her home, life and death hanging the balance, and she had no control over it and she didn't even know about it. Then she thought of Tommy and her heart wrenched at the thought of him.

That's when a box under the bed caught her eye. She saw _High School_ was written on it.

Not really thinking, or wondering why she was so drawn to it she pulled it out. She saw the cover of a high school yearbook. Her high school. Oh so this must be Jason's house. Kim thought. She flipped through it and found Tommy's picture. She stared at it scrutinizing it. His smile was bright and happy. His eyes shown bright. Tears streamed down her face. Then she noticed the next year was when she was a senor. But she hadn't gone to high school here then. She had already been in Florida…. And Jason had already left Angel Grove so how did Jason have this?

Kim felt a ripple go through her and she felt suspicious feeling crep through her. She opened the book and to letters fell out.

With trembling hand Kim took the first one.

_Dear Tommy…_

"No!" Kim gasped dropping the letter as if it were fire. That was her letter. The Letter. She wanted to tear it up. How did Jason have this? Why did Jason have this?

She grabbed the next one wondering what it was, praying it was better than the first.

_Dear Kimberly,_

_Kim… I don't think I'll ever send this letter but I just had to write this down. Perhaps writing to you like you wrote to me will ease my pain. I've gotten your letter. I've never been more surprised in my life. I was so happy to get a letter from you. It had been weeks. Everyone was there… Adam, Kate, Rocky, Billy… And I read it out loud to them. The first beginnings of your letter told me something was wrong. I don't know how I got through all of it. Kim how could you? I just don't understand. It didn't sound like you at all. I read it and I knew I would never hear or see or talk to you again. You would never call or write or visit me. I don't know how to handle that Kim. How can you handle it? What about this new guy? How can he be more than we were? Kim I know they say that high school romances don't last. That first love hurts the most. That long distance relationships never last… But Kim I thought we would break that. We've been tested by so many odds and I thought we could conquer anything… everything… I loved you with my heart and soul; I'd do anything for you. And surprisingly despite everything I hope you are happy. I hope you will smile and laugh. I hope you will never forget me and when you think of me from time to time you will smile. I hope in turn my smile does not turn bitter. Kimberly… Beautiful… I'll love you forever and ever. Although that letter ended us my feelings for you will never die. I wish I could tell you this in person. I wish I could tell you how much I love you. I don't know what I did wrong. I don't know how I lost you. You'll always be my beautiful. And I hope I am always your Handsome. Good bye my love. _

_Love, Tommy_

Kim read and re-read the letter and stared at the letter wide eyed. _Oh my God_. Tear streamed down her cheeks. Oh god… Tommy… She had done this. She had ruined them. She had hurt him. She was the cause all of this. It proved even more that she had no purpose here.

"Kim… what are you doing?" Jason asked coming in.

"This isn't your house is it?" Kim asked in a whisper.

"No… what's wrong… what's this?" Jason asked picking up the first letter off the floor and read it.

"Oh Kim…" he said looked at her forlornly.

"I can't believe you let me stay in _his house_ Jase! It's bad enough all the things I've done but to be in his house? I hurt him enough Jase. _I can't do this_. I'm not staying. I'm finding a room at a hotel and seeing when the next flight leaves."

"Kim you can't." Jason protested.

"I can and I will. I just relived that stupid letter and read his response." Kim said handing him the next letter, "Something I should _never_ have seen. Put it all back and don't tell him I know. Don't talk about me. Don't say anything to him. Jase please tell this is a guest room and not his bedroom."

"It's a guest bedroom." Jason said.

"Thank goodness." Kim said, "I don't want to hear another word about this Jason Lee Scot. I'll call you when I'm home."

"Kim you're making a big mistake."

"I've made enough of those concerning Tommy. And I won't bear any more burdens. Tommy does not want to see me, he wants nothing but to imagine the girl I was back in High School. I am not that girl anymore. I can not be what he wants and he can not be what I want. I'm leaving and putting this permanently behind me." Kim said with determination.

"You love him still. Why hurt yourself?"  
Kim paused, "Because I deserve it."

"Kim…"  
"Just drive me to the Hotel." Kim said. Jason saw the pleading in her eyes. He nodded.

"Fine. I need to make a call first. Meet me outside."

Kim left the room as Jason looked over the letter Tommy had written to Kimberly.

"Didn't she read the line that says he'll always love her?" Jason asked shaking his head and then he pulled out his cell phone.

"Bro, it's me."

"_Hey… why are you calling me? I don't need a lecture right now."_

"Bro I know, I know. And I know exactly what you need."  
_"Really? Cuz I have no idea."_

"Meet me in the lobby of the hotel in ten minutes."

"Fine but only if your promise that we talk nothing about what I should do. I just need to figure it

out myself."

"Right. See you there." Jason said and headed out of the guest room.

"What's going on?" Haley asked.

"Kim's leaving. She know this is Tommy's house and she's saw something that upset her."

"Then why are you smiling?" Haley asked.

"Oh… no reason. I'm going to drop Kim off at a hotel."  
"But Jason…" Haley started and then she realized, "You aren't… are you?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jason said smiling and kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"So if you don't come back, I should be worried that you've been killed?" Haley asked.

"I was the original red." Jason said winking, "I can take anything. Besides I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right." Haley chuckled, "I guess that's what I like about you. You always do the right thing."

"Meet me at your Café?" He asked.

"Most defiantly." Haley said as he left.

Jase got into the car and offered Kimberly a tissue.

"Sure you don't want to stay at my place?" He asked.

"The longer I stay the worse it will be. I can't afford to stay, knowing you and _your _plans.' Kim said sniffling. "You can come visit me if you want to see me but I'm not coming here, you hear? No setups no nothing. Me and Tommy are over."

"I thought you have been over for awhile." Jason said starting the car.

Kim rubbed her forehead, "No more dreaming, no more thinking about him. It's time I put it away for good. No use living in the past like this."

"If you loved him and still love him why did you write that letter?" He asked.

"You wouldn't understand Jase. No one will." Kim whispered.

"Fine." Jason said sighing But I hope you understand it. Then you can reason with it. Move past it. Forgive yourself maybe." Jason said encouragingly.

"I can't forgive myself. I hurt him so much. I knew it would hurt but not until today did I realize what that hurt meant, what it felt like. I finally realized I've been feeling it this whole time to. It's time that ended."

"I second that." Jason said, "Well here you go. Call me if you need anything."

"Right." Kim said getting out of the car.

Kim walked into the lobby and up to the counter to get a room. When she was done she turned around and headed toward the elevator when she stopped cold. Coming out of the elevator was a man in his late twenties with dark short spiky hair. She knew exactly who he was when he saw his brown eyes pierce hers.

"Kim…?" She heard the man say and she felt a wave of emotions hit her.

"To-Tommy?" She gasped and fainted.

"Kim!" Tommy yelled and caught her before she hit the ground.

Strange looks gravitated their way as Tommy picked Kim up and placed her on a nearby sofa.

"Is she alright?" Someone asked.

"She'll be fine…. She just faints sometimes…" Tommy explained.

"Kim? Kim? It's alright." Tommy said gently trying to wake her.

Kim's came open and she stared at Tommy.

"I'm really really sorry Tommy. I didn't know you were here or I never would have come. I just asked Jason to drive-" Kim started hastily.

"Wait Jason brought you?" Tommy asked.

Kim nodded.

Tommy cursed.

"What is it Tommy?"

"He called me ten minutes ago and told me to meet him in the lobby."

"He set us up!" Kim said angrily.

"It looks like it." Tommy said.

An award pause settled in and Kim looked at Tommy suspiciously. He was different, just as she predicted. Short hair and a stern face. His eyes were distant and he seemed unable to look at her eyes directly.

"I think we should get you to your room."

"I'll be fine thanks." Kim said standing up. She wanted to be as far away from Tommy as possible. Her heart was pounding loud and her stomach was in knots. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to disappear… not run into him!

"I'll take you there, just in case." Tommy said.

Kim sighed. Why was he doing this to himself? Why? Why couldn't he just be mean to her and walk away without much of a glance?

He wouldn't be a power ranger if he was cruel to people.

No wondered she changed after she left Angle Grove. She wasn't a power ranger any more.They entered the elevator without another word and it moved up slowly.

Tommy breath felt short and tense. Kim was feets away from him. She was awake. She couldn't understand the feeling that he gave her. No one could understand what seeing her large doe brown eyes starring back at his where. Since he had saved her he had been haunted, plagued, my memories, thoughts, dreams of Kim. All piled on top of a dulled pain now revived. When he had seen her faint he felt like the white ranger all over again. The hotel lobby disappeared and it was just him and Kim. When Kim had awaken her eyes had been filled with… what? Dread? Fear? Confusion? They had looked red as if she had been crying. Between last night and right now, what had upset her? He wanted to wrap her in his arms and banish all of the hurt and pain that they had had. He wanted the past to disappear; he wanted only happiness for them both. What did she want? Was it possible that she felt nothing for him? Had the letter really been all the truth?

Kim left the elevator in nothing short of rushing. She fumbled with her key card and opened the door with shaky hands.

"Well thank you." Kim said not looking him in the eyes.

"Kim… can we talk?" He blurted out.

"Tommy… I really don't think that is a good idea. No one wanted this. No one expected this. We should just leave it be." Kim said.

"I think you owe me an explanation." Tommy said firmly.

"Wasn't the letter enough?" Kim asked bitterly.

"I know that there was more. I want the whole story. And I want to hear it from you." Tommy said surprised that after everything he had told Haley and Jason he wanted to hear Kim tell him.

Kim sighed and closed her eyes, "Fine come in."

Kim walked in and there was a moment of pause as both looked around the room nervously. Then sighing Kim turned to Tommy. She looked in his eyes and seeing his determination she started her story.

"Florida… Florida was a completely different world. Filled with hard working gymnastic girls and boys all competing for the same spots. I had thought that not being a power ranger would open more time for me. That time was filled with practicing. It was the most intense thing I've ever felt. I wanted to succeed so much. Being obsessed doesn't even being to describe the atmosphere of Pan Globals. So I practiced day in and day out. And when I wasn't doing that I was talking to you." Kim started, "The girls there were vicious. Something I wasn't used to. You know, back Angel Grove the only push overs I really had to deal with were Bulk and Skull. Not including the monsters we fought. That didn't even _compare_ to the girls. Don't get me wrong I had tons of friends but some of the girls were just… terrible. Some were jealous of you, my friends and family at home. They always told how I was _always _talking about Angle Grove and how special and great it was. Some of the girls didn't get why I was here if Angel Grove was so great. And it hurt. When I couldn't talk about home to them. I was just as jealous that they could so easily just drop their lives back home and focus only on competitions. I wanted to be a better gymnast but I wasn't willing to let you all go. There didn't seem a way to have both."

"After a really bad practice I got in a fight with my coach. And then I got in a fight with a girl that I knew. I've never been so horrible spoken to before. It was really bad. I don't even remember what went between us I've tried to bury it so much. I came back to my room and I called you. And you weren't there. And I called and called and you weren't there that day. And I knew you were busy saving the world. That day was the worst day of my life. I had hit rock bottom. The pressure, hurt, pain led me to do something stupid. I knew you were just as busy as I was and letters and calls were getting shorter and plainer. We were both exhausted. I was near beat. And I was terrible homesick. Leaving the power rangers was one of the worst things in my life. Zordon was gone and I missed him terribly. He was like a father to me. Someone who was wise and kind. And he could no longer help solve my problems. I was away from my friends, Aysha, Kat, Rocky, Adam. I missed saving the world. That feeling you get after a battle, when you're torn, hot and achy but all that doesn't matter because you've done well. I missed that. But most of all I missed you. I missed your smile, something a telephone call could never give. I missed your eyes; I missed your touches and your kisses." Kim said tears falling from her cheek. Her heart was bursting with emotion. She felt like she was reliving that day over again and her voice just kept going, emotion pouring out like a never ending fountain…. It had been bottle up to long…

"And forgive me but I missed you so much. And I just knew somewhere deep inside that Kat loved you. I knew it. I saw it before I left. With her expression when she saw you. And I knew I was here and she was with you. Saving the world and sharing memories. What memories but the past could I share with you? All I could think about was that I just didn't compare anymore. I couldn't be the gymnast I wanted to be, I couldn't be the girlfriend of your dreams, and I couldn't save the world anymore. I had cried myself to sleep wishing for something familiar. Wishing for you to hold me and make it all go away. And that day I just couldn't take it anymore. I was done. And I picked up a pen and I wrote that stupid letter. I poured ever once of my pain into that letter. I didn't want to hurt you. But I didn't know how to break up with you. I didn't want to but I did it anyways. And I wrote it. And I ruined us, _I ruined us_. I caused more unforeseen pain and hurt than I had ever imagined. And I wrote it. So Tommy…. I have no excuse. No comfort to give. No hope that it was all a mistake and I didn't write it. That it was a figment of our imagination. I have nothing Tommy, except pain. I don't know if you are blinded by anger or pain. I do not know you anymore and you probably don't recognize me." Kim said her voice cracking and getting thick with tears and pain, "I don't know what you wanted to hear or what you will say. But that's it. That is it…."

Kim covered her face with her hands and wiping away her tears.

"Kim…" Tommy whispered his own voice choking on emotions. Had he expected a miracle? What had he expected? Hearing all this revived anger and pain. He wanted to scream to the world the pain ripped his heart so, "You broke up with me because of a bad day?"

"Yes I did."

"What about the next day, or the next? What then Kim?" He demanded.

"For that week I cried myself to sleep. I tried to write another letter. To beg for forgiveness. I tried calling you but every time I did so I couldn't. I would see your face in my eye. The face you had when you were the Evil Green Ranger. Cold, foreboding, dismissive. And I knew there was nothing I could do to have you back. You would not take me back. I had destroyed us and I had to accept that. So I moved on the only way I could." Kim answered looking Tommy square in the eye.

"There was never any boyfriend?" Tommy asked looking away.

"No. He was the _only_ figment of your imagination." Kim answered.

"Kim. God… Kim how could you? You broke my heart." Tommy said.

"I know that Tommy. I broke your heart… I broke _my_ heart. But I have nothing else. I can not expect forgiveness. I can not expect you to understand. I can not believe in miracles or hope. I can't…. I can't…." Kim started but crumbled to the floor. And she cried at Tommy's feet, "There is nothing I can do to fix this Tommy. I don't know what you want to know or wanted from this, but this is it. And maybe we can move on now."

"Kim…. I've never moved on from you." Tommy said starring at the fragile woman before him.

"But you can not forgive me either Tommy. So let me go. Please… it is for the best if we both just end this."

"I feel like my world as crashed Kim. I am in so much pain right now." Tommy said wiping his eyes, "But I've loved you since this. I've always loved you. And I'll never stop. Do you not love me anymore?"

There was a silence and Kim hiccupped.

"Kim?

Kim knew what she should say but she could say it. "Tommy…. I…. I…"

"It is not that hard Kim! I need an answer. Don't torture me anymore, please." Tommy begged falling next to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and starred at her down cast eyes but he knew if she said she no longer love him he may die of pain. What if she rejected him? Could he bear to lose her again?  
"I don't think I can answer the question right now Tommy. I can tell you that I did love you and I never meant to lose you. And I know since I've sent you that letter I've loved you more than anyone else. But now? Do I love you now? We are two people changed since high school. I can't tell you I love you now…" She said lifting her misty eyes to his face, "Can you love me Tommy? Even though I've changed? Can you really forgive me?"

"I know I can try." He answered.

There was a pause and to Tommy it felt like a lifetime.

"Then I will try to." Kim said.

Tommy smiled a crooked smile and bent his head back in relief.

"So where does this leave us, Tommy? You are still hurt. You still are not sure if you can forgive me. And what of my other life?" Kim begged.

"We will figure something out." Tommy said wiping away her tears, "But we both have thinking to do and you need to call your home. We can talk tomorrow. I'll call you."

They both stood up and Kimberly looked at him, "After all this you can look at me and not hate me?"

"There is a thin line between love and hate." Tommy said taking her hand and kissing her cheek. And then he left her hotel room. Kimberly watched him go and wiped away more of her tears.

* * *

(A/N: This is got to be my favorite part about this whole fic so far. And I hope you enjoyed it as well!) 


	4. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

(A/N: I was in a rush when I put the last chapter up and I now some already commented on it but I did have some things I wanted to say about it. I really liked Kim's reasoning. Something realistic. I also like that when she thinks about seeing Tommy again she's very reluctant to and feels very guilty about it. And did Tommy come out ok? I wanted him to be hurt and upset but I wanted him to soften when he sees how upset and hurt Kim is as well. It's so hard for me to make him mad at her! So… hmm… And I'm really happy about how that all turned out. Anyways… Umm… this chapter ok. Short. Tommy still not very angry about everything…. Well I won't ruin it I'll let you read it.)

* * *

After Kimberly called home and made arrangements for a longer stay in Reef side Kimberly fell on her bed exhausted. She could believe what had just happened. Tommy still loved her and _he_ was the one who wanted to continue things. And she had agreed. How much everything had changed in a matter of minutes! Her thoughts were all jumbled and confused. Wow... That was the only thing she could think of to describe it. Her thoughts where so jumbled... she had no idea where to go from here...

* * *

Meanwhile Kira and Trent had walked into Haley's cyber café.

"Hey Jason, Haley how are you." Kira asked.

"Doing fine. Great." Haley answered.

"How Kimberly?" Kira asked.

"She's awake and doing fine." Jason said.

"She didn't come with you." Trent pointed out.

"I know we really want to meet her." Kira said frowning slightly.

"She and Tommy had some things they needed to work out." Jason said smiling.

"Oh." Kira said nodding.

"Well what can I get you?" Haley asked.

"Just the regular thanks." Kira said and Trent and Kira sat down.

"So was there something you wanted to talk about?" Kira asked Trent.

"No not really." Trent lied.

"Oh." Kira said disappointedly.

Trent frowned and sighed.

"Well actually I…" Trent started.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Ethan asked looking at Trent with raised eyebrows.

"We just came to hang out." Trent said through gritted teeth.

"Oh." Trent said his smile sagging.

"Yeah. What's the deal?" Kira asked suspiciously.

"We just thought that maybe…" Conner started but the glares of Ethan and Trent made him shut up.

"Maybe what?" Kira asked.

"Oh nothing." Conner said sitting down acting innocent.

"So I see you didn't get killed." Haley said laughing.

"Yeah." Jason said joining in with the laughter, "I dropped her off and got as far away from there as I could."

"Do you think it will go well?" Haley asked.

"We can only hope. And if things don't I'm sure they'll be tracking me down soon enough."

"Well, until then what are your plans" Haley asked.

"I'm not busy tonight. You?" Jason asked.

"Nope not busy."

"Pick you up at seven?" He asked.

"Sure thing." Haley said nodding.

"Jason Lee Scott." Someone said from behind them.

"Oh Tommy… it looks like you found me." Jason said laughing and turning to see his friend.

"I have and I have a bone to pick with you. Kimberly wasn't what I had in mind when you said you knew exactly what I needed."  
"I know bro, but in the end I was right." Jason said.

"So how did it go?" Haley asked.

"Very rough. And difficult. Still in the processing stage. Matter a fact I have a lot of things I need to sort out." Tommy said and his eyes clouded over, "But we've come to terms with certain things and we'll go from there."

"See I was right." Jason said, "And how is she?"

"She ok now. I think we just need a little space and things will work out."

"I'm glad to hear that. Well I better go before you change your mind and decide you actually want to hurt me." Jason said picking up his jacket.

"Don't worry my friend. Revenge is only so far away." Tommy said.

"So…. Are you going back to your house?" Haley asked.

"Yep. I checked out this morning."

"Good. We didn't wreck it to much." Jason said.

"Ok. Well I'll see you guys later." Tommy said leaving.

Getting a quizzical look on his face Jason turned to Haley, "You did put back that stuff Kim pulled out didn't you?"

"Yeah. I did, don't worry about it."

(A/N: So very random ending… But what did you think? Not really much Kim/Tommy stuff. Tommy will have more in the next chapter I think. Maybe some action to!!! What does anyone think about the whole Kira/Trent relationship? But anyways… please review! I'd love to hear what you have to say!)


	5. Together Again?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

(A/N: Finally something a bit longer! I hope you all will like this. It has action and ties more stuff from the beginning of the fic to this chapter. Also Kim and Tommy go out on a date! (What will happen!?!? MAHAHAHA. You'll have to read to find out) hehe... anyways. Please read the Authors note at the end. I have a lot of comments and would really like feedback on those points)

* * *

After Tommy left the Cybercafé he headed home. When he got there he laid down on his couch feeling a headache coming on. Wow… had life taken a turn. And then through all the chaos he and Kim had found each other again. She and him had reconciled, and were determined to move on…. maybe even together. He thought. From the first time her eyes had sunk into his at the hotel he knew that Kim was hurting and that she was resisting everything that was happening. And after hearing her talk he could clearly see the wall that had crashed during their conversation. He had felt his wall crumble as well. His emotions were going from one extreme to the next…. Only Kim could do that to him. Make him feel every emotion in every inch of his body all at once. He loved her. He never had stopped had he? Haley had been right all along. He would always love her. But now he had to convince Kim of that. She had looked at him so uncertainly. Torn between the life she had built and the future. But that's when he felt the pain and hurt and anger rush through them. He knew they were alright to have… that they wouldn't just disappear after he had forgiven her. A part of him still laid in anguish and torment however. His own heart torn between what he wanted and the lingering feelings he still had. But he knew he loved her still and he would do anything for her. He wouldn't let them suffer another moment's pain. He would put aside his pain and she would put aside her pain and guilt. And they would move forward in this world together, together again.

* * *

"Hello?" Kim said picking up her room phone.

"Hey, it's Tommy… I was just wondering if you would come have lunch with me?" Tommy asked. It was the next day and the dust had settled. Tommy felt better than he had in ages and he wasn't as mad or upset as he had felt before.

"Sure I'd love to." Kim said smiling. She felt the same way. It had gone better than expected and if they could make something work then that would be perfect. She had missed having Tommy and her life. He had been a great friend and she hoped that they could keep it that way.

"Ok, I'll come pick you up. Meet me outside?"

"Sure." Kimberly said hanging up.

Ten minutes later Kim met up with Tommy.

"Hello Tommy." Kim said shyly biting her lip.

"Pink?" Tommy asked seeing Kim's pink blouse, trying to lighten up the shadow that hung in her eyes.

"Black?" Kim teased pulling on his black t-shirt, her eyes brightening up. It had worked. Tommy smiled.

Tommy laughed and they left for the restaurant. The ride there was quiet one. Tommy pointed out some sights of Reefside. But mostly the two were absorbed in their thoughts. He hadn't felt nervous or torn in till now. Now he felt it. This creepy crawling sensation in the back his mind holding him back form opening up completely.

"So what have you been doing?" Kim asked Tommy as they sat down at the restaurant.

"Well I went to college, got my PHD, did some work with a friend of mine named Anton Mercer, and now I teach a High School science class."

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Really really." Tommy answered.

"Now that I wouldn't have expected. I guess you must have straightened up a lot." Kim said giggling.

"Not as forgetful as I used to be." Tommy said, "What about you? I saw you on TV for the Olympics but I haven't heard anything since."

"After that I did some here and there competitions. Then I started training my own girls." Kim said smiling. Pride shinning in her face.

"Then I can't wait to see them at the Olympics." Tommy said smiling.

Kim blushed, "Well that's nice of you."

"You live in Florida still?" Tommy asked.

"No… Actually I moved back to California…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, never got used to Florida. I mean I know they say Disney World is that happiest place on earth…. But California…that's my happiest place." Kim said.

"Me too."

There was a pause and Kimberly twisted her napkin nervously. She was on a date with Tommy Oliver. The man of her dreams and she was nervous? She looked up biting her lip sinking into Tommy's deep brown eyes. They were smiling and caring and patient. Despite everything he was the one pushing for this relationship… not her. So why was she so awkward and afraid? What was holding her back? She searched his eyes again finding a trace of sorrow and pain in them… that's why she was afraid. She didn't want to hurt him again. And despite his efforts to hide it… he was afraid to.

"Kim… everything will be alright." Tommy said reaching for her hand.

"How do you know? After everything that's happened?" Kim asked.

"We've conquered greater odds before."

"I don't want you to get hurt again. You've already done so much for me. And here you are still hurting and you're being so patient with me." Kim whispered worryingly.

"I can't deny the feelings I have…. But the ones that say I still care for you are stronger than the ones that carry the pain of our past. I want this. Do you?" Tommy asked earnestly. Wondering how their pleasant conversation had turned so serious in seconds.

"Well technically at this point she doesn't have a choice." A voice said and Elsa and trannodrones appeared.

The restaurant went crazy but Kim and Tommy stood up slowly glaring at Elsa. Kim took a step back frightening but maintained her ground. Old power ranger instincts kicking in.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked, his jaw set.

"Really… did you think this was over? You may have rescued her but you forgot to do something." Elsa said leveling the gun from before at Kim and with out further hesitation shot it.

"NO!" Tommy yelled jumping in front of the beam. It crashed into him and he fell instantly to the ground his whole body shimmering a strange glow. His face pained and his eyes closed.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Kim screamed bending down to Tommy, tears streaming down her face.

"Why do these stupid power rangers have to be so heroic???" Elsa said furiously, "No matter."

Kim looked up at her as Elsa aimed the gun at her again.

Kim stared unable to move. Elsa pulled the trigger and Kim winced shutting her eyes tight expecting the beam to pierce her.

Kimberly heard Elsa screamed irritably and Kimberly opened her eyes cautiously.

"You're lucky this time. It only works once." Elsa said savagely, "But next time you won't be. Perhaps this will at least end with Tommy's demise…" Elsa said and she disappeared.

All around her the chaos had stopped and people stared down at them in silence. Kim, with shaky hands took Tommy's face and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Tommy?" She whispered.

He breathed slightly but the pained look did not leave his face.

"Tommy why did you do that? What have I caused?" Kim asked burying her face in the folds of his shirt feeling helpless.

"Miss?" A voice called.

Kimberly looked up wiping her tears seeing the rangers in front of her. She could hear the anguish and uncertainty in their voices… Worried for their mentor but still under the shield of their masks.

"He is… breathing… but I can not rouse him." Kim said faintly, "He… was protecting me..."

"And Elsa? She is gone?" One asked.

Kimberly nodded.

"Come… we'll take you to a safe place." The white ranger said as he and the red ranger helped carry their mentor out. The yellow ranger helped Kim to her feet and shakily they left the restaurant. The crowd starring after them in wonderment.

* * *

They made their way silently to the Power Rangers headquarters.

They laid Tommy down on a bed and Haley rushed to examine him.

"What happened?"  
"We went out to have lunch together…" Kim started still chocking on tears, "And… Elsa appeared. She had this gun… I don't know what it did but she aimed it at me and Tommy got in the way and it hit him and now… and now…" Kim stopped unable to continue.

"Well he's breathing… I'll run some test to see if we can figure out what's going on." Haley said but she seemed worried.

"Tommy seemed to recognize it… I mean she seemed to assume he already knew about it."

There was a moment's paused as everyone tried to think of an explanation.

"That gun!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Yeah it was a gun. So?" Kira asked.

"No… I bet it's that gun Mesogog had when he had kidnapped Kimberly. Remember?"  
They nodded.

"I don't understand." Kim said sitting down in a chair, feeling a wave of foreboding wash over her. She examined the rangers.

The Yellow ranger unclipped her helmet and took it off.

"See… Mesogog had this weapon he threatened to use on you if Dr. O did surrender our powers." She said looking Kim straight on.

"What did it do?" Kim asked biting her lip

"Apparently it would make you remember your worst memories and… Mesogog invented some new memories as well… and…"

"And? How can there be possibly more?" Kim asked horrified.

"Well… he said you'd… die… after it was all over."

Kim looked away starring down where Tommy lay. Her body began to shake and tears dropped to her lap.

"But I just… Tommy… He can't…." Kim said her voice cracking and she covered her face in her hands letting the tears and worry flow through them. This was all a nightmare… and any second she would wake up.

An awkward pause filled the room as no one knew how to comfort the petite brunette they had never met before.

"Do you think that Tommy will relive his worst memories or yours?" The blue ranger asked in a whisper.

"Well if he relives Kim's memories he may have a chance." Haley said.

Kim stopped crying and looked up at her.

"See… if you had been hit you would have relived your worst memories and then died… for whatever Mesogog had decided on…"Haley said pausing and grimacing at the image it produced, "And although Tommy may have to see that he may live…"  
"He has to live! He has to…" Kim said earnestly, "But he shouldn't have to see all of… all of that…"

"But what if you're wrong Haley?" The red ranger asked.

"Let me run some tests… I see what I can figure out. Maybe we can revive him. But it may just be that he has to revive himself. For now why don't you go upstairs? I'll ask Jason to come over, please."

The teens started up the stairs after they had demorphed.

Kim, however, was reluctant to leave Tommy.

"Listen Kim if you let me do some things I'll come get you when I'm done and you can have some time alone with him."

Kim nodded biting her lip. "God… Come back to us Tommy." Kimberly whispered and squeezed his hand tight.

Kim followed the teens upstairs and they sat on the couch waiting for Jason and news from Haley.

"I guess… this would be a god time to introduce ourselves." Kira said after a long pause. She didn't know what to do but that was the only thing she could think of to distract her mind from the threatening possibilities that crowded her mind.

"I'm Kira Ford." Kira said to Kim.

"I'm Ethan Jones."

"Conner McKnight."

"Trent Fernandez."

Kim nodded and acknowledged each one.

"So your Tommy's students as well."

They nodded.

"That was Haley downstairs." Ethan said.

Kim's eyes squinted examining each one again and then she looked away. She had dried her tears and had put on a determined face and none of them could read it.

Kim had had her cry out of shock and then realized how she must look to the teenagers. She had tried to keep her composer as best as she could. She had to set the example. They all looked at her in curiosity and earnest following her lead. She had to keep strong for them. She could see the worry in their eyes… they needed someone to.

"He'll be alright." Kim said half to them half to herself.

That's when someone pounded on the door. All five leaped up but Kim was first to reach the door.

"Jason…" She said unable to hold the rush of new tears.

"Haley told me what's going on… how is everyone?" He asked looking down at Kim and then the teens.

The kids shook their heads, unable to speak. Jason's presence created a new atmosphere. The teens trusted him and so did Kim. Everyone turned to him for encouraging words. The first tear trickled down Kira's cheek. Trent immediately went over and wrapped his arms around her, whispering comforting words in her ear.

"Haley might need some help… I know she probably asked you to come up here but Ethan, Conner would you mind going to see if she needs any help? I'll be down soon." Jason said wrapping one arm around Kim and pulling her into the guest room she had stayed in before. The two teens nodded and headed downstairs.

Kim sat down on the bed shaking again….

"Haley says one or two things will happen…" Kim started.

"Kim I know… Haley told me. You don't have to…"

"But I do need to… I need to get this straight in my head."

"Ok then… tell me what happened." Jason said sitting beside her.

"When I was kidnapped Mesogog had this… gun… that if he shot it at me I would relive my worst memories, new memories, and eventually…eventually I would die… But somehow that never happened but the gun wasn't destroyed either. And then today when we were having lunch…. Some lady… Elsa came with it and shot it at me but Tommy jumped in front of me and now…now… now he's….."

"Come here Kim." Jason said pulling Kim closer to him and she cried into his chest.

"Everything… all of this was my fault. I should have just left like I planned to. I should have never tried to believe Tommy and I could work things out. I should have just left. We don't even know Jason. What if he is relieving his own worst memories and… he does… you know how he has such a guilt trip and he blames himself for everything. He shouldn't have to go through that. But… then… he would…"

"Kim. You look at me now." Jason said making her look up into his face, "Tommy is not going to die. He's not going to. You have to believe in that. No one's going to let him die."

Kim looked away.

"What if it's the other scenario? He could just wake up after he relives… your memories."

"My worst memories Jase!" Kim said hysterical, "He should have to see that. I can only imagine what they could be but… If Tommy and I had any chance at anything… after those… watching me die… Jase that would kill him!" Kim whispered frantically.

"And here you were just the other day telling me he hated you." Jason said trying to get kim to calm down.

"A part of him still does… the other part… he loves…. me. And I….I love him to Jason. I can't lose him. I just can't! I was being so naive about it all before. I've caused this!"

"Kimberly I want you to listen to me. You did not cause any of this. Mesogog did. But you do have to fight for him. You can't give up on him. When he comes back. Note I said _when_ and not _if_, he's going to need you. He's going to want you right there. You got to be strong for him. I know you, your Kimberly Ann Hart, the first and former Pink power ranger who has a heart the size of the universe and with unbelievable strength. You have to believe in yourself, and him, and you'll pull through this. I promise you, you will."

Kim bit her lip looking up at him.

"Now… let's go see how things are going." They left the room passing Trent and Kira still huddling together talking. They descended downstairs and the three looked up to see them.

"What have you figured out?" Jason asked.

Kim froze starring at Tommy, his face still pained. Slowly she walked up to him and took his hand.

"He's strong but his brain is really active… too for just normal sleep. I would say he is reliving some memories, Kim's or otherwise. It's not unlike before when he was fighting the spirits of his rangers past."

"And?" Jason asked.

"If they are Kim's memories we hope he will just wake up when it is all over."

"Otherwise?" Jason asked although it didn't need to be said.

"Let's just hope for the best." Haley said.

Kim stood frozen over Tommy more tears rushing down her cheek.

"I think are best bet is to wait awhile see if there are any changes then go from there." Haley said.

Silence was the only thing that greeted her.

"Come on. Let's give her some time alone with him." Jason said leading Haley and the two teens upstairs.

"Come get me if there is any change. And I'll be down in a bit." Haley said.

Kim nodded slowly half in her own world.

What would happen if the worst came to pass? Tommy would be gone…. The black ranger would be gone…. Those kids's mentor and teacher would be gone… Her love would be gone… She had been foolish to deny her feelings. To be so doubtful of what they shared… What would happen if the worst came to pass? She would be to blame. How could she be forgiven for anything more? She just couldn't be… She just couldn't be…

* * *

(A/N: I have A LOT to say about this chapter. I hope all of the emotions and thoughts were understandable. I do hope it wasn't too confusing since they kept going back and forth from 'I want this' and 'what the hell am I doing' and for Tommy 'a part of me still can't forgive her.' Although he's forgiven her (for the most part) and she's told him the truth they still have lingering feelings and paradise just can't come_ too_ quickly. And yes sorry Kim was extremely emotional. But I couldn't picture her any other way. Also I really like how Jason is turning out. He's like the perfect friend. (Not to mention gorgeous!) But anyways…. Sorry not as much of Tommy's point of veiw as I had anticpated. But for the next chapter **_this is really important!_** I was considering have more point of view with Kim talking to unconscious Tommy, Haley and Jason, and the teens talking but I was also considering have Tommy in the dream world and having him reliving memories. In this chapter I explained that Tommy was either reliving his own or reliving Kim's memories. It is going to be that he is in _Kim's worst memories_. He'll be a bystander in her memories. (Although they can include him when he was younger.) But what I need help on is obviously if I do this I need some worst memories for Kim. From the show or make-believe (Since Mesogog added his own.) **_So I would love suggestions for that_**! So… can't wait to hear your comments!) 


	6. Contemplation

A/n: So I'm finally back to writing fanfiction. And I plan to finish this story! So here's a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers.

* * *

"Everything will be fine." Trent reassured Kira, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"We can't loose him. We just can't." Kira said looking away.

"And we won't."

Ethan and Conner came back from downstairs.

"Uh…" Conner started.

"What did you find out?" Trent asked.

"We think that it's up to Tommy to get himself out of the dream unless anything changes." Ethan said shrugging.

"There's nothing we can do?" Kira asked.

They shook their heads.

Frustrated Trent pounded the armchair of the sofa.

"I can't help but wonder what would have happened if they hadn't kidnapped Kim." Ethan said, hurt lining his voice.

"You can't blame her." Kira said fiercely, "If I had left and then some creep kidnapped me. I'd like to believe you would have saved me…. Although I wouldn't want you to be where ever Dr. O. is now."

"We would save you." Trent said reassuringly.

"This _is _Mesogog's fault." Ethan said agreeing, "But still… if Kim…"

"I think she's taking this worse than any of us." Conner said finally speaking up. "I mean we can sit here and blame someone else all we want… her or Mesogog… But in the end she's the one who's blaming herself."

The teens looked at Conner surprised by his insight.

"You're right…" Ethan agreed a little ashamed.

"I wonder if there is anything we can do to help her…?"

* * *

In the kitchen Haley and Jason were whispering about what they thought of the whole situation.

"He'll come though this." Jason said wrapping an arm around Haley.

"I know… I mean he's gone through this before and he came out alright. But…. I can't help but worry."

"He'll get through this. I know it."

"You're so sure. How can you be so sure?" Haley asked amazed.

"I've known Tommy since we were in high school. I've seen him through many trials. I'm more worried about what will happen when he wakes up from that nightmare. Whether his own memories or Kim's…. He's going to have to do some serious damage control. He'll feel a lot of guilt, a lot of pain. Especially if these are Kim's memories. With his own he can rationalize that, no matter how long it takes. Watching Kim suffer… that's a completely different scenario, one he can't change."

Haley nodded.

"I hope she'll be alright."

"I don't know her all the well but she looked… bad." Haley said looking away.

"Yeah… we talked a little and I was hesitant to leave her down there but I think she needs some time alone to think…. She's being thrown back into old ranger days and isn't used to it. I don't think she expected to be apart of it either… And then there is Tommy…."

"She blames herself." Haley said.

"Yeah… I tried to convince her other wise but Kim can be hard headed sometimes. She loves him. And she doesn't want to hurt him more."

Haley nodded.

"I think we all are living in a nightmare…"

* * *

"Oh Tommy…" Kim whispered. She sat beside the bed one hand grasping his hand the other own running from his forehead and through his hair. She stopped looking down at his pained face, wrinkles furrowing his brow. Gently she ran her fingers over them wishing her touch would smooth them out.

"Why didn't you just let it hit me? Then I could be there instead of you. This wasn't meant for you…And I deserve it Tommy. You have hurt too much."

"Nothing can be changed now…" She thought.

"Tommy… you'll come back to me won't you? I know I refused to tell you before. But I love you Tommy! I love you!" Kim cried.

"I've never stopped… I need you… I was just afraid to tell you. Afraid I'd mess things up again. I suppose I already have…"

"You have to fight this Tommy. The kids need you… I need you…"

"What can I do to make this right? What can I do to bring you back?"

A/n: So nothing_ real_ new. But more is to come!


	7. I love you

A/n: New Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers.

"Everything will be fine

_Tommy stood up, his head pounding._

"_What happened?" He asks aloud and then looks around._

_He was at the youth center… in Angel Grove… how did he get here?_

_**Flashback**_

"_Well technically at this point she doesn't have a choice." A voice said and Elsa and trannodrones appeared._

_The restaurant went crazy but Kim and Tommy stood up slowly glaring at Elsa. Kim took a step back frightening but maintained her ground. Old power ranger instincts kicking in._

"_What do you want?" Tommy asked, his jaw set._

"_Really… did you think this was over? You may have rescued her but you forgot to do something." Elsa said leveling the gun from before at Kim and with out further hesitation shot it. _

"_NO!" Tommy yelled jumping in front of the beam. It crashed into him and he fell instantly to the ground. His eyes closed and he was sinking into a dark abyss_

"_Tommy! Tommy!" He hears someone scream but the voice fades…_

_**End flashback**_

_Shaking his head he remembers everything… He's inside memories… who's memories?_

"_Can have a drink Ernie?" he asks going up to the juice bar._

_Ernie doesn't answer him._

"_Ernie? Ernie?" Tommy asks and taps him on the shoulder… or tries to… his hand goes right through him._

_I don't exist here… Tommy thought._

_Trini and Kim stood in the youth center looking around anxiously._

"_I wonder where he is?" Kim asked._

"_Maybe he got help up or something." Trini said shrugging._

"_Maybe..."Kim said her face doubtful._

_Tommy watched them wondering who they were waiting for._

_They took a seat and chatted still looking around every once and a while to see if the person they were looking for had arrived._

"_He's a no show." Kim said sadly tears in her eyes._

"_Kim don't be so upset." Trini said patting her friends arm._

"_I can't help it. I'm sure he just got caught up in something but… It just hurts more than I expected." Kim said wiping her eyes_

"_Well… We'll see him tomorrow at school right? We'll ask him then." Trini said._

"_I just didn't think Tommy was that kind of person…" Kim said with one last glance around the place…_

_Tommy reeled… Him? He had stood Kim up? When… he searched his own memories trying to remember anything… That day he first met her… That's when. She had asked him to come to the Youth Center after school… But he had been attacked by Rita. These were Kim's memories. What did this mean? What was this?_

_And that's when everything stated spiraling out of control. He was thrown into Kim's memories and as they went on he saw the pattern. Some were real, some seemed like dreams, some he couldn't even believe could have happen but as they went on and they got worse and worse and worse until he was sobbing on his knees looking at a beaten, bruised, limp form of Kim. He looked away. Good God what was this nightmare? What was this place? He turned back and picked her up in his arms. She didn't deserve this. What happened to her? Who did this to her? He couldn't stand this._

"_Wake up, oh please wake up" Tommy sobbed cradling her. _

* * *

"Wake up, oh please wake up" Kimberly sobbed.

Suddenly a deep sigh came out of Tommy and his eyes slowly opened.

"Tommy?" Kim asked bewildered.

"Kim?" he asked his voice cracking. Kim threw her arms around him.

"Oh Thank God. Thank God!" Kim cried.

"You're alright." Tommy said pulling her closer.

"Me? I'm fine… why…? Oh…." Kim said realizing what Tommy had been going through.

"Kim. Please don't go. I love you." He said and fell back asleep.

* * *

Kim had called everyone down and Haley had made sure Tommy was in fact over Mesogog's gun's affects. The others rejoiced and couldn't wait till Tommy was full recovered and awake.

And he did. The teens asked a billion questions but all he said was that it was over now and he was fine and happy to be back. Finally Jason ushered them out and told them they need to get home and Haley and him followed them upstairs.

"Are you really ok?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Tommy said smiling weakly.

"I'm sorry… for everything I have put you through." Kim said.

"Don't blame yourself Kim. It was Mesogog. Besides I was the one who became a power ranger again. I knew the risks. Anything that happens to me is my own doing."

"Tommy…" Kim said holding his hand tight.

"No more tears Kim." Tommy said wiping them away, "We're safe now and everything will be fine."

* * *

A/n: Tommy awakens!! Hope you enjoyed. I was going to expand on the dreams and show you everyone but I was lazy and just decided to leave it ambiguous.


	8. Dates

* * *

A/n new chapter! Things are turning out for the better for our heroes and heroines.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

* * *

Kimberly groaned hearing the knock on her door. It was a week later since Tommy had recovered. They had been talking everyday and everything was better. Tommy refused to let Kim apologize anymore and he never once said what all had happened in his dream. Yesterday they had gone on a walk and suddenly he had pulled her closer to him. She saw in his eyes fear and she wondered at his suffering. She hadn't slept well wondering what she could do to help lighten the burden he was clearly carrying. She fell out of bed and then straightened herself. Did she not leave the 'do not disturb' sign on the door?

Kim opened it and found Tommy standing in the doorway with pink roses.

"What time is it Tommy?" Kim asked.

"Sleeping in on your birthday Kim?" Tommy said grinning.

"Birthday? Tommy that's not for…" Kim said and stopped to think, "Oh my gosh it _is _my birthday!!"

"You forgot?" Tommy asked laughing a bit.

"Well when a mutant monster kidnaps you and you have to face your ex you kind of forget details like that." Kim said rolling her eyes.

"Well I actually have work I have to get to." Tommy said avoiding her comment, "But I wanted to come by and drop these of. Are you free for dinner?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy… _really_… what _would _I be doing?" Kim said laughing. Seeing Tommy instantly woke her up. He looked happy and she was so glad.

"Ok. I'll come pick you up later, Beautiful." Tommy said giving Kimberly the flowers. Kim smiled and there was a glow in her eyes.

"Kim… Really I'd love to stay…" Tommy said.

"I know… I know. Duty calls. Don't be late." Kim said smiling.

There was a pause as the two stared at each other.

"I'll see you later." Tommy promised reaching for the door.

"Of course."

* * *

"Wow… They really over do it." Kira said walking into school that morning. The halls were decorated with pink, white, and red streamers that hung from the ceiling.

"What_ is_ up with the decorations?" Ethan asked somewhat disgusted as he came over.

"I don't know. They didn't do this last year." Conner said shrugging as the four of them made their way into the science classroom.

"Don't you know? They are having a HUGE valentine's day party here tonight!" Cassidy said.

"Couldn't tell." Ethan said sarcastically.

"You going?" Trent asked Kira.

"Well I wasn't planning on it." Kira said shrugging, "Maybe."

"Class, I know it's very exciting but please take your seats." Tommy said taking his place in front of the class.

"Boy he looks cheerful." Trent muttered wishing he was that happy.

"What do you think it is?" Kira asked expectantly, "Maybe he and Kim straightened things out."

"Maybe."

The bell rang and class started. It was a long class, to say the least. Trent himself was trying still trying to figure out how to ask Kira out. To think one question could take up a whole ninety minutes of class. Yeah… he was really really nervous.

The bell rang and Trent sighed, grateful and nervous.

As they left the classroom a woman walked through the door.

"That's her!" Kira said poking Trent's arm.

"Who?"

"Kim, that's Kim. Do you think we should say hello?" Kira asked as they watched her walk over to Dr. O. He smiled and said hello.

Trent shrugged, "Listen Kira we need to talk."

"Ok. Well I actually got to head to my next class you want to walk me there?"

"Ah… sure."

They walked in silence for a bit and then Trent burst out, "Wouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?"

Kira stopped, "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"You've always been there for me Kira. And… I like you. A lot. We've become so close and I would love to take you to the dance."

Kira looked stunned.

_Oh God what have I done?_ Trent thought.

Slowly she smiled.

_She's going to eat me alive I know it_! Trent thought. _Where's my exist?_

"I would love it if you went to the dance with me." Kira said.

The two embraced warmly. The bell rang sharply and the two broke apart feeling suddenly shy.

"Well… see you later!" Kira said and rushed into her next class.

Last chapter up next!! Hope you enjoyed this one.


	9. Happily Ever After

A/n: Last chapter! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Tommy picked up Kim at five feeling extremely nervous. He shouldn't be nervous but he was. They were finishing their date that was so brutally interrupted before. He was excited and nervous. With everything that had happened all he could think about was how much he loved Kim and never wanted her to leave. Living through Kim's memories, and any memories Mesogog made up, haunted him. He wanted to ask "Did this or that really happen?" But to say it out loud... He didn't think he could. All he knew was that he just wanted to keep her by his side forever and protect her and never let anything bad ever happen to her again.

As he pulled up to the hotel Kim came sprinting out of the hotel.

He caught a flash of her pink and black dress and then suddenly she was in the passenger seat.

"I was on time." Tommy said smiling, "No need to rush."

Kim shrugged.

"How was school?" She asked.

"Goodness I feel like I'm back in high school."

"You _are_." Kim said giggling.

"It so different being the teacher instead of the student." Tommy said reflecting on his profession.

"More organized right?" Kim asked.

"Kim you're killing me over here." Tommy said laughing.

Kim colored a bit and bit her lip, "Sorry."  
"Don't Kim. I was just joking. Let's have a good time ok?" Tommy turned and smiled at her.

They reached the restaurant and took a seat. And they did have a good time. They laughed and talked and sat in silence looking deep into each others eyes.

After dinner they left and walked under the stars around the town, wondering at fate and how they were together again.

"Tommy do you think this will work?"

"I'll do my best o make it work." He said turning to face Kim, "It's what I want."

"It's what I want too." Kim said her eyes shinning.

"Then kiss me already Kim."

So Kim stood up on her toes and kissed his lips tenderly then passionately; her arms wrapped around him.

She broke away, "I love you Tommy."

"I love you too." Tommy said smiling.

They sat in silence for a bit, the street around them empty and silent.

"Oh!" Tommy suddenly thought.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Before…Trent had asked me if he thought he should ask Kira out. I wonder if he did….?"

* * *

At the high school dance the teenagers were dancing the night away. And if Tommy could have seen Trent as he thought about him Tommy would have found (probably to his slight horror because it is always strange to see students do such things) Kira leaning in to give Trent a kiss.

So all ended happily in Reefside. Mesogog was still around so there was no saying how long peace would last but all agreed they would be happy and safe until then. Kim and Tommy were reunited and everyone knew that this time there was little that could go wrong. And as time went on, everyone was very much expecting a wedding to see the true lovers bound in matrimony.

* * *

A/N: The end. Sorry it took SO long to finish this story. But it's finally done.


End file.
